Kevin's Adventures In Miyaji Academy
by TheTopaz
Summary: A new boy called Kevin Mistubiata's, brother of a large Aichi Sendou fan, arrives at Miyaji Academy. He is aware of the trading card game he despises so much from his brother, however that is about to change as he meets Aichi Sendou.
1. Prologue

"Go! Go! Go!", the crowd chanted as the Final Turn was called.

"Enter the fray! King of all Knights! I ride **King of Knights, Alfred**!" shouted a blue haired boy."**Alfred** attacks! With the support from his comrades, Alfred charges in at **20000** power!"

"N..o guard,"his opponent stumbled.

"Twin Drive check! First check, trigger activate, **Bringer of Good Luck Epona**! The critical goes to **Alfred** and the power to **Blaster Blade**! Second check, trigger activate, **Future Knight Llew**! Critical to **Alfred** and power to **Blaster Blade**!"

"What… no way… double critical? Damage check, **Mr Invincible**. You win."

"And the winner of the J.A.P tournament is Japan's best, Aichi Sendou!"

"Kevin, get your ass down here!", a voice shouted, "you're going to be late for school!"

"C...c..coming Kevin! Just let me get packed!",his younger brother, Domanata shouted.

"WHAT! Have you been watching that waste of time again? What do you even like about, what was it, "Duel Monsters?"

"It's not a waste of time Kevin and it's Cardfight! Vanguard, Japan's most popular trading card game!"

This was the average morning in Kevin Mistubiata's household. Little did he know that this would change entirely. And so the day begins as Kevin sets of for Miyaji Academy.

**"The author does not own rights to Cardfight! Vanguard. All rights go to Bushiroad. He only has rights to is own characters. Wait why am i even saying this?"exclaimed Kevin **


	2. Chapter 1 - The Challenge

"Domanata, you should really focus on other more important things, not things like dueling," I persisted. "It's going to get you no where in life."

"Firstly it's cardfighting and secondly you've seen Aichi Sendou play! Look at how many fans he has!" Domanata shouted in protest. "You're just afraid that I'll be better at you at something."

I turned left as I headed for Miyaji Academy. Domanata goes to Histue High, probably because its a major school in terms of Cardfighting. Apparently, he wanted to enter Fukuhara, but it was too expensive.

*In class*

"Aichi Sendou! How would you survive the recent age of globalization?"

"Um.. Yes sir… I would um  
keep in touch with my hobby, cardfighting. Um… Is there anything else to add?"

"Wow," I thought, "This guy is shy. I keep getting a weird feeling about this kid, like I've seen him before."

"Sit down Sendou, I expect a better answer from you next time,"

And then it finally hits my head!

This punk is the same confident Aichi Sendou my brother has shown me. The fact about cardfighting supports it. But how could a guy so confident on the battlefield be so shy here? Wait, did I just call a stupid card game a battle? Rrr… what is wrong with me today."

The bell finally chimes as the class is released from the hour of torture and lunch arrives. While I was peacefully enjoying my lunch, some punks from Histue, came at me.

"What are you doing trespassing on Mijayi grounds?" I asked.

"We just crushed your brother in a cardfight and now have him hostage. We need more entertainment, so the older sibling must be better right? The kid told us you can't cardfight. He's so adorable standing up for his older sibling. So, meet me under the Hitsue bridge for a cardfight at 5PM, if you don't, your brother might end up accidentally slipping into the ocean. So, meet you there."The two jerks taunted.

They weren't so high when teachers caught them on our property, however that still didn't help. I needed a deck. Rules didn't matter because my brother had countlessly annoyed me with them.

After a suspenseful three hours in class, I rushed out of the school to the nearest cardshop(aka the one my brother wouldn't shut up about) little did I know that someone was following me.

*Aichi POV*

I saw this guy running out of class in such a flurry. Something had to be up. I told Misaki that I was going to chase the guy and to meet me at Card Capital. After running a very short distance we arrived at Card Capital. Why would he enter here out of all places? He was at the counter and had just bought a trial deck. It seemed to be a Flaming Paladin's, the clan I had suggested to Takuto. I continued to peruse him.

*Kevin's POV*

I saw the kid Aichi as I ran out of the store. He's a regular there so my brother tells me. I chose the coolest deck, I like fire. There was this other dragon deck which I liked but not so much as this one. To be honest it didn't really matter because I wouldn't be keeping this.

After a few minutes I met the punk again.

"So you actually came. Its 4:49, I was tempted to throw the kid into the lake already."

"Wow, you are either really dumb or really cruel, muscle-brain, I prefer the first option."

"What ever let's just go."

"Just to let you know this is my first time cardfighting please come at full strength."

"Punk! Lets just go!"

We both placed down our 'starting vanguards' shuffled our decks and drew 5 cards.

"Ready? Let's go," he said, "Stand up, my Vanguard!"

"Stand up your what now?"


End file.
